violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MINERVA MINK IS DATING PLAYBOI CARTI AND ROCKY IS HEARTBROKEN
Bullwinkle: Rocky you don’t have to do this! Rocky: I’ve made up my mind! Rocky enters the building J. Cole: Welcome back! Rocky: Where’s Minerva Mink? J. Cole: She’s at her office. Minerva Mink arrives Minerva: Hello, Rocky and Bullwinkle! Rocky: I’ve came to give you this. Rocky hands her chocolate and roses Minerva: Wow! Those are lovely! But why did you get me those? J. Cole: Valentine’s Day has already passed. Rocky: Minerva Mink... Kneeling Will you go on a date with me? J. Cole: Shocked What?! Bullwinkle: I warned him about this, but he won’t listen! Minerva: Rocky... I would love to, but I’m already taken. Rocky: Taken? Taken by who? ???: Me! Playboi Carti appears Rocky: PLAYBOI CARTI?!?! YOU DATE MINERVA MINK?!?! Carti: Yep. Minerva: But his music is amazing! J. Cole: That kid has his own language! Bullwinkle: Jordan Carter has a bad language! Carti: Who’s Jordan? Bullwinkle: I mean Carti! Rocky: Carti I thought we had our back! Carti: Don’t get too upset. There’s billions of other females you can get. Rocky: BUT THEY WON’T BE LIKE HER!!! Storms out Minerva: I need to talk to Rocky! Minerva goes out. She sees Rocky in the car Minerva: Rocky why are you so upset? Rocky: Crying I wanted to date you... but now I can’t... Minerva: Did you went on a breakup before? Rocky: Yes... but I rather not talk about it... Bullwinkle: Look, we need to go now! Carti: Rocky I’m sorry I took yo girl. Rocky: SHUT UP!!! At the hotel... Bullwinkle: I got pizza! Rocky: No. Bullwinkle: What? You wanted sushi? Rocky: I’M NEVER EATING AGAIN!!! Bullwinkle: Why not? Rocky: I GOT HEARTBREAK!!! Bullwinkle: Oh man... Bullwinkle turns on his Bluetooth speaker Bullwinkle: Maybe you can relate to this. Well, since my baby left me Well, I found a new place to dwell Well, it's down at the end of lonely street At Heartbreak Hotel You make me so lonely baby Well, I'm so lonely I get so lonely I could die Although it's always crowded You still can find some room For broken hearted lovers To cry away their gloom And be so You make me so lonely baby Well, I'm so lonely I get so lonely I could die Now the bell hops tears keep flowing The desk clerks dressed in black Well they've been so long on lonely street They'll never look back You make me so lonely baby Well, I'm so lonely I get so lonely I could die Hey now, if your baby leaves you And you got a tale to tell Just take a walk down lonely street To Heartbreak Hotel Rocky: BULLWINKLE I AM IN NO MOOD FOR ELVIS PRESLEY!!! You left me falling and landing inside my grave I know that you want me dead I take prescriptions to make me feel a-okay I know it's all in my head I have these lucid dreams where I can't move a thing Thinking of you in my bed You were my everything Thoughts of a wedding ring Now I'm just better off dead I'll do it over again I didn't want it to end I watch it blow in the wind I should've listened to my friends Leave this shit in the past, but I want it to last You were made outta plastic, fake I was tangled up in your drastic ways Who knew evil girls had the prettiest face? You gave me a heart that was full of mistakes I gave you my heart and you made heart break You made my heart break You made my heart ache (I still see your shadows in my room) You made my heart break You made my heart ache (Can't take back the love that I gave you) You made my heart break (Were made outta plastic, fake) You made my heart ache (I still see your shadows in my room) You made my heart break again (I was tangled up in your drastic ways) (Who knew evil girls had the prettiest face?) Rocky throws the speaker out the window Bullwinkle: THAT WAS AN EXPENSIVE SPEAKER!!! Rocky: Crying I DON’T CARE!!! I HATE PLAYBOI CARTI AND MINERVA MINK FOREVER!!! Runs to the room and slams the door shut Bullwinkle: Sighs Category:Fanfic Category:Rocky And Bullwinkle